А, может, все было именно так?
by Mnemozina
Summary: Все мы знаем, как встретились Усаги и Мамору. А вот как встретились Серенити и Ендимион...


Автор: Mnemozine

Бета: Sets-Meio

Название: А, может, всё было именно так?

Персонажи: Серенити, Эндимион, а также Ами, Рей, Макото, Минако, Харука, Мичиру

Жанр:общий

Тип: гет

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Статус: закончен

Отказ от прав: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © Takeuchi Naoko" :)

Предупреждения: OOC, Харука фигурирует как парень.

Описание: Все мы знаем как встретились Усаги и Мамору. А как встретились Серенити и Эндимион…

Утром я проснулась от того, что кое кто (не будем говорить кто, хотя это была Рей), бесцеремонно ворвавшись в мои покои обдал меня холодной водой из графина, стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке, и этим оборвал мой прекрасный сон. А снилась мне Земля... эта прекрасная планета притягивала меня так, как книги притягивают Ами. Я никогда не была на Земле (несмотря на обильное проливание слез и многочисленные просьбы, мама никогда не брала меня с собой).Но сегодня был особенный день. Ведь именно сегодня мне предстояло встретиться с человеком, за которого мама хотела выдать меня замуж. Нет, ну я вполне могла закатить истерику мол "не хочу и не буду, и что это за манера просить руку девушки, даже не познакомившись с нею? " но мама и не настаивала. Она просто попросила меня подумать над этим, и в конце концов хоть повидаться с ним. Все-таки жутко интересно по кому сходит с ума половина девушек солнечной системы!

Кинув в Рей подушкой, дабы она знала, что такое нахальное отношение к королевской персоне недопустимо, я, предвкушая предстоящие события, кинула мечтательный взор на голубую планету, которая была прекрасно видна из окон моей комнаты (не зря же со слезами на глазах уговаривала маму отдать мне именно эти покои). Я так размечталась, что совсем забыла крылатое выражение "враг не дремлет", за что и получила своей же подушкой по физиономии.

- Прекрати Рей!

- А нечего подушками кидаться! - показав мне язык воскликнула повелительница огня.

- Ты первая начала! Кто устроил мне холодный душ? - возмутилась я.

- А нечего разлеживаться, когда тебя пол королевства ждет!

- Девочки прекратите, - в комнату вошла Ами, - ну как дети малые, честное слово!Мы опаздываем! Королева будет рвать и метать!

Это уже нехорошо,вдруг она начнет отчитывать меня за опоздание прямо перед всеми, а конкретно перед принцем Земли? Не хватало еще, чтобы он составил обо мне ошибочное мнение...

- Что? Ты еще не готова? - воскликнула Мина, вталкивая Макото в мою комнату.

- И тебе доброе утро! Вместо того, чтобы кричать на меня, лучше помогите одеться!

Общими усилиями мы привели меня в порядок. Посмотревшись в зеркало, я обалдела. Да, девочки постарались не славу! Мако сделала мне весьма замысловатую прическу (я впервые распустила свои оданго) и заплела туда белые розы, которые прекрасно сочетались с прекрасным бледно желтым платьем, выбранным Рей, и жемчужным ожерельем (обожаю это ожерелье, мне его подарила Ами на прошлый день рождения). Да и легкий макияж, сделанный Минако, был непревзойденным. Интересно, а принцу понравиться?...

Из задумчивости меня вывел хлопок двери. Даже не оборачиваясь я поняла, кто так бесцеремонно ломает двери.

- Хару! - радостно закричала я.

- Харука! Нельзя же вот так врываться без стука! - очухалась Мина.

- Ой, простите! Не знал, что у вас от меня секреты, - язвительно произнес он, потом, уставившись на меня, выдал - Прекрасно выглядешь!

- Харука, а что ты здесь делаешь? А?- поинтересовалась Рей.

- А вы не рады меня видеть? - доблестный воин Урана насупился.

Поняв, что скоро может разразиться буря, я быстро кинулась его обнимать.

- Хару, конечно же мы очень рады! - заверила я хранителя.

- Просто мы не знали, что ты придешь, - пыталась оправдаться Ами.

Выпустив меня из своих объятий и поцеловав в лоб, воин Урана важно произнес:

- Пока наш непоседливый зайчик будет находиться на Земле, мой долг охранять ее! - Увидев, как дергается мой левый глаз, он, разводя руками, добавил,-Приказ королевы обсуждению не подлежит. Та-ак, - протянул он, - даю вам 2 минуты на сборы, буду ждать у входа в портал. А ну марш собираться!

Хорошее настроение улетучилось, будто его и не было. Девочки, кинув на меня сочувствующе-понимающие взгляды, удалились.

Ммдяя... быть под надзором Харуки... да такого и врагу не пожелаешь! Хотя бы Мичиру приставили, а то у Харуки рука больно тяжелая... Я хмуро оглядела комнату. Хорошо еще, что вещи вчера вечером уже собрала. Много вещей я с собой брать не стала, потому что у меня есть ручка дла перевоплощений (Хотя мама мне не разрешает ею пользоваться, но я не особенно то ее слушаюсь. Да и девочки о ручке не знают!)

- Эх, а я то надеялась хоть на Земле свободно прогуляться! И зачем маме мне мечты портить? Ладно, главное - попасть на Землю, а там поглядим - заговорщицки подмигнула я своему отражению. Передав свой чемодан слуге, я присоединилась к подругам, и мы дружно потопали к порталу, где нас дожидался Харука, нервно постукивая пальцами по космическому мечу.

- Наконец-то, явились! Быстро входите в портал, иначе он скоро закроется!

Мы дружно вошли в светящийся портал. Не прошло и секунды, как мы уже стояли у входа в Земной королевский замок. Невероятно! Здесь уже ночь! Сад вокруг дворца был бесподобен, но к сожалению мощный удар Харуки мне в спину, направил меня не в сад, а в зал.

- Больно же! - процедила я сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Хару показал мне кулак. Сие должно было означать "Марш вперед или еще получишь!". Обворожительно улыбнувшись (просто у меня не было иного выбора), я прошествовала дальше и врезалась прямо в маму. Надо же было так влипнуть! Сейчас мама меня на всю систему опозорит!

- Серенити, милая, осторожнее, - на удивление мягко сказала она.

Уф, пронесло, по крайней мере на этот раз. Церемонемейстер объявил о нашем прибытии. Король Земли, до этого важно восседавший на троне, подошел к нам вместе с 4-мя одетыми в парадные мундиры людьми, в последствии оказавшимися лордами. Они поклонились и стали говорить что-то насчет того, как они рады видеть нас и т.д. и т.п. Продолжение сией душещипательной сцены я пропустила так-как, мой взор был обращен на всякие вкусности, под тяжестью коих ломился стол. Я отправила в рот 5-ое пирожное и уже собиралась привести в исполнение смертный приговор 6-ому, но Харука сжал мою руку, да так, что счастливое пирожное опустилось на место. Он потащил меня танцевать.

- Харука, ты мне и шагу ступить спокойно не даешь! - пожаловалась я, но он словно не слышал. Харука, пока кружил меня в танце, все время кого-то искал глазами.

- Хару, кого ты ищешь? - не выдержала я.

-Странно, - наконец изрек он, - Король здесь, 4 земных лорда тоже, а где он?

- Хару, что странно и кто он?

-Ты меня поражаешь, зайка! Я об Эндимионе говорю! Его нигде не видно...

До меня дошло. Действительно, это было очень странно и даже невежливо. Лорды тоже исчезли. Да где же этот Эндимион? Мама жестом подозвала Харуку, они начали что-то обсуждать. Я момент не пропустила и незаметно прокралась в сад. Как же здесь было красиво! Никогда раньше не видела столько цветов! Красивее всех были розы. Я так увлеклась, что дошла до озера. Луна... Какая же она отсюда красивая, будто жемчужина! А розы, что росли здесь, были красными, как рубины! Ровная гладь озера как-бы подрагивала , в нем отражался лунный свет. Вдруг послышались шаги, а затем и голоса.

-Эндимион! Наконец-то мы тебя нашли!

-Что ты здесь делаешь? - сказал второй голос.

-Как ты можешь позорить свою планету? Ты сейчас должен был находиться во дворце и танцевать с лунной принцессой! - продолжил первый голос.

О, это они обо мне? Это что же, получается, я подслушиваю? Ну и ладно! Не о чужом же человеке ведь говорят, а обо мне родной! ^_^

-Кунсайт, Нефрит - произнес усталый, но приятный голос.

Кунсайт, знакомое имя! Не очередная ли единственная любовь Минако?

- Я надеялся, что хоть здесь найду покой. Перестаньте читать мне нотации, я уже вышел из этого возраста!

- Но Кун прав, - вставил четвертый голос, - Энди, друг, нельзя же так! Король зол, он ищет тебя!

- Джед, прошу тебя - не надо, -попросил тот же усталый голос. - Я не могу участвовать в этом маскараде! Почему я должен жениться на этой выскочке с Луны?

Что? Это я выскочка?

- Не советую тебе так против нее настраиваться, - насмешливо вмешался еще один голос.

Да сколько же их тут?

- Она ведь твоя будущая жена, да и говорят, что она прекрасна как лунный свет.

Правильно друг, п.п.к.с.(подписиваюсь под каждым словом)

- Зой, и ты туда же? Почему я должен жениться на девушке, которую не люблю?

Я выглянула из-за дерева и увидела, как он отчаянно жестикулировал.

- Почему я должен сейчас идти и танцевать с ней, и делать вид, что мне это нравиться, говорить что она прекрасна, хотя я ее считаю мымрой?

Нахал, хам, слепец!

- Потому что это твой долг перед твоим народом! - резко произнес Кунсайт.

- Эндимион, ты хранитель Земли, и ты должен делать все, что в твоих силах, чтобы Земля процветала. Мы не так сильны, если на нас снова нападут, мы будем уничтожены! Нам нужен сильный союзник. Неужели ты.., - но он не договорил, так как Эндимион, который все время стоял опустив голову и стиснув кулаки, опустил руки и сказал тихо и обреченно:

- Хватит. Я знаю, я выполню свой долг, сыграю роль до конца...

- Вернемся во дворец...

Я поспешила ретироваться. Спрятавшись за особенно толстым деревом, я перебирала в уме все ругательства своего весьма не скудного словарного запаса.

Да как он может так обо мне говорить, если ни разу меня не видел, не говорил со мной? И почему этот нахал думает, что я вне себя от счастья, что он сделал мне предложение? Да что он вообще о себе возомнил? Ну ничего, я ему еще припомню эти слова! Я еще покажу этому негодяю где юмы зимуют! Влюблю его в себя, а потом буду вести себя с ним холоднее Кунсайта! Пусть помучается, ему это полезно!Т ак, как там говорила Мичиру: "Мужчину в женщинах привлекает таинственность"? Кажись так!

Достав перевоплощающую ручку, я наколдовала себе густую вуаль под цвет платью. Из-под нее все было прекрасно видно, но вот с другой стороны она полностью скрывала мое лицо. Проследив за лордами, я вошла во дворец через боковой вход. Мне сразу бросился в глаза Харука, который как бешеный несся по залу, рискуя разнести помещение. Ха, наверное в моих поисках.

- Хару, ты кого-то ищешь? - приподняв вуаль, невинным голосочком спросила я.

- ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛА? - процедил сквозь зубы злой Харука, - и что за дурацкую вуаль ты нацепила?

-О чем ты Хару, я все время была здесь! - заявила я все тем же голосом,-а вуаль не дурацкая, а очень даже милая! О, кстати, Эндимион еще не явился?-предвкушая предстоящее представление спросила я. Харука взял меня за руку и потащил к месту, где стояли принц и уже 3 лорда (один из них танцевал с Мако), а также Ами и Рей (Мина танцевала с каким-то красавчиком).

- Сере, наконец-то! Где ты была? - спросила Ами.

- Где есть еда! - съехидничала Рей, хотя не так уж и громко. Хоть на том спасибо!

Подошла мама.

- Принц, разрешите представить! Моя дочь, наследная принцесса Лунного королевства - Серенити! Серенити - Наследный принц Земли Эндимион.

Наконец-то настал момент мести, я еще не придумала как ему отомстить, но унизить его не мешало бы. Эндимион хотел поцеловать мою руку, как того требовал этикет, но вместо того чтобы вложить в его протянутую руку свою, я опустилась в глубокий реверанс как бы в знак глубокого уважения. Ха, как бы не так! Воин урана стоял в растерянности. Что, не ожидал, да? Я подняла глаза на Эндика, тот убрал руку, но похоже все еще был в психологическом ступоре. Ха! Я медленно поднялась и незаметно ущипнула Харуку. Как раз началась новая мелодия. Судя по быстроте с которой воин ветра потащил меня танцевать, он что-то заподозрил.

- Сере, чем объясняется твое поведение?

- Что? О чем это ты? - "недоумевала" я.

- Почему ты не дала ему поцеловать свою руку?Ты поставила его в глупое положение.

- А он разве протягивал мне руку? ( Хи-Хи )Ой, как неловко, из-за этой вуали ничего не видно! - невинным голосочком протянула я.

- Сере, что ты задумала? - неожиданно резко спросил Харука.

- Да что с тобой, Хару? Ты задаешь подозрительные вопросы!

- Серенити, не пытайся меня провести, я вижу тебя насквозь!

- Что?Провести тебя, великого воина Урана? Разве это кому-либо под силу?-воскликнула я.

При очередном танцевальном па Харука так меня обнял, что у меня ребра захрустели.

- Зайчик мой, не зли меня, не советую тебе играть с огнем!

- А я думала ты ветер...- опустошая легкие, кое-как выдохнула я.

Хару так сжал мою руку, что отчетливо послышался хруст всех костяшек пальцев.

- Мое дело предупредить, - невозмутимо произнес он.

- Ну ладно, ладно, сдаюсь на милость суда! (Как бы не так!)

Танец подошел к концу, я с облегчением вздохнула, когда вырвалась из давящих объятий Харуки.

Не успела я опомниться, как ко мне подошел Эндимион, точнее подскочил, так как его толкнул один из лордов.

- Разрешите пригласить на танец? - вежливо поинтересовался он ТАКИМ холодным тоном, что аж мурашки поползли по коже. Ничего не сказав, я вложила свою руку в его протянутую ладонь. Не смотря на лед в его голосе, рука у него оказалась теплой. Но в глазах был тот же холод. Интересно получается! А Мина еще говорила, что Кунсайт вылитый айсберг... Да рядом с принцем Кун просто раскаленная магма! За весь танец он не проронил ни слова. Я лично разговор начинать не собиралась. Всем своим видом я пыталась ему показать как он мне безразличен. Наконец танец закончился. Обслюнявив мою руку (все-таки добился своего, вот гад! ), он отошел к уже двум лордам (Кунсайт пригласил на танец Мину, Мако до сих пор танцевала с тем же лордом). Настал час мести, заиграли танго. Я подошла к Харуке, который говорил с Ами о чем-то умном, и пригласила его на танец.

- Что? Опять? - возмутился он, - я устал!

- Просьбы принцесс обсуждениям не подлежат! - напомнила я. Тяжко вздохнув он закружил меня в танце. Я постаралась вложить в танец всю душу, чтобы Эндимион понял, КАК надо танцевать! Какое же меня ждало разочарование, когда я оглядевшись, не застала его в зале.

Злость и жажда мести вскипели во мне как расплавленный металл. Мама должна была вернуться в Лунный дворец, мы же должны были оставаться здесь около недели. Я уже не помню как меня проводили до отведенных мне покоев и что там тараторил Харука. Помню только, что закрыла дверь и наконец дала волю слезам.

И за этот кусок льда, за этот нахальный субъект я должна выйти замуж? Да ни за что! Нарыдавшись всласть, я успокоилась, и стала помышлять о мести. Эх, что бы придумать такого эдакого, чтоб на всю жизнь запомнил? Я расчесывала свои волосы, когда вдруг услышала тихий всплеск. Я подошла к окну, которое выходило в сад. Фонари еще слабо горели, и я решила, что не мешало бы пройтись перед сном. Взяв ручку и перевоплотившись (на мне образовалось коротенькое простенькое голубое платьице), я вылезла через окно (хорошо, что прыгать не высоко было, всего первый этаж). Не дай Бог Харука увидит. Вспомнив подслушанный разговор, я решила прогуляться у озера. Увидев розы, я присела на мягкую траву и притянув к себе одну из них, стала вдыхать этот прекрасный аромат.

- Кто здесь?

Потрясение от этого голоса заставило меня резко встать, из-за чего я поранила руку о шипы. Из раны начала сочиться кровь. Эндимион приближался, я должна была бежать пока он меня не достиг, но я стояла, как вкопанная.

- Что вы здесь делаете? - спросил он.

- Я.. э.. Простите, я просто гуляла...

Ну же Серенити, возьми себя в руки! Что ты дрожишь как овечка перед волком?

- Гуляли? Это в час ночи?

- Ой, неужели уже так поздно? - невинно хлопая ресницами спросила я. - А у нас еще только день. - сказала я взглянув на Луну.

Проследив за моим взглядом, он уставился на Луну и обреченно вздохнул.

- Вы с Луны,да?

- Ну да вообще-то.

Он что, тупой что ли? Если я лунная принцесса, то само собой разумеется, что я с луны! Он посмотрел на меня и грустно улыбнулся.

- У тебя смешные хвостики, как у Королевы, - сказал он.

Я что-то пропустила? Когда это мы с ним перешли на ты?

- Это Оданго - поправила я.

- Ты наверное ее служанка, да?

Что? Служанка? Он что слепой, что-ли? Ку-ку парень, ты с кем танцевал-то? Неужели он меня так быстро забыл? Стоп, будем мыслить логически: Вуаль (он не видел моего лица)+на мне самое обычное платье+он не знает, что я Серенити=новый план мести!

- Нет, я не ее служанка. Я служу прекрасной принцессе Серенити! - с гордостью выдала я.

- Да?, - он хмыкнул - Прекреасной?Лично я в ней ничего прекрасного не увидел! Да и потом, если она такая уж прекрасная, то зачем прятать лицо за вуалью?А? -язвительно бросил он.

Это был подлый удар. Ну погоди у меня!

- Ну, что же ты молчишь, не оправдываешь свою госпожу? - ехидно продолжил он.

- Она опасалась за ваше здоровье, - он вопросительно поднял брови, - боялась ослепить вас своей красотой! - пояснила я. - Как бы то ни было, я не намерена выслушивать ваши оскорбления! - с вызовом бросила я, и потопала в направлении своего окна.

- Подожди! - он потянул меня "как назло!" за раненную руку, вырвав у меня сдавленный крик. -Ты поцарапалась, - констатировал он, осматривая мою руку.

Ой, чудеса дедукции! Можно подумать, я не заметила!

- Ничего серьезного, - сказала я, безрезультатно пытаясь вырвать свою ладонь из его руки.

На самом деле я еле-еле сдерживала слезы, чтобы не заплакать при нем. Я посмотрела ему в глаза. Какая в них была теплота и забота. Держа в одной руке мою, он провел другой по порезу . Посмотрев на свою руку, я обалдела. Рана исчезла! Я изумленно уставилась на него.

- У меня дар целителя, - ответил он на мой немой вопрос и, пользуясь моим замешательством, нежно поцеловал излеченную руку.

Мощный электрический разряд прошел по моей руке, распространяясь по всему телу. Да Мако такое и не снилось! И этот человек несколько часов назад был глыбой льда? Он поднял на меня глаза. Я была краснее тех роз, которыми восхищалась несколько минут назад. Я сделала слабую попытку сбежать. Но, похоже, он был иного мнения на этот счет.

- Куда ты так спешишь? Ведь ты, кажется, гуляла? - спросил он елейным голосом.

- Я могу понадобиться принцессе, - солгала я.

- Ничего с твоей принцессой не сделаться! Она, наверное, сейчас десятый сон видит!

Как бы не так…

- Побудь со мной, прошу…

В его голосе была ТАКАЯ мольба, что у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как согласиться. Я вяло кивнула ему. Он наконец выпустил мою руку.

- Знаешь, - он отвернулся, - бывают моменты когда чужие люди становятся родными. У меня как раз этот случай.

Мы зашагали вдоль озера.

- Сейчас мне очень нужен человек, который выслушает меня и поймет, - он с надеждой уставился на меня.

Я снова кивнула. Мда.. Мне бы такой человек тоже не помешал бы.

- Скажи, ты любила когда-нибудь? - Его вопрос застал меня врасплох.

Полегче вопросов не нашлось, а, умник? Так, ладно…подумаем…ну, Адонис не в счет, я его видела лишь раз в жизни. Алмаза тоже вычеркиваем. бррр, как вспомню, так вздрогну! Бледный, как вампир, смотрит на меня взглядом василиска! Я сглотнула.

- Что-то не так? – спросил Эндимион.

О ужас! Я никогда ни в кого не влюблялась!

- Да, то есть нет, ну… э…то есть нет, не любила…

- Тогда ты должна меня понять.

Не-а, я чё-то не вникаю. К чему он клонит?

-Я тоже никогда не любил, и до сегодняшнего дня думал, что уже не смогу полюбить. Ты наверное знаешь, что скоро будет объявлено о моей помолвке с твоей принцессой.

Я в который раз кивнула.

- Этот фарс меня бесит!

- Стоп! Почему вы думаете, что ее это устраивает и что она даст свое согласие? Да вы настоящий эгоист! Может она любит другого, а может , - я подняла на него взгляд, - может она всю жизнь ждала свою единственную, истинную любовь,а тут - на те! - за нее уже приняли решение!

В эти слова я постаралась вложить всю свою обиду.

- Почему вы думаете что все девушки вокруг сходят по вам сума? Вынуждена вас огорчить, но моя госпожа вас на дух не переносит, вы ей противны, - он засмеялся, - Да, да, - заверила его я, - Она мне сама так сказала!

Он нежно взял мои руки в свои. Я до того обалдела, что не смогла и слова вымолвить. Странно, а Рей еще жаловалась, что я трещу без умолку...

- Знаешь, я не думал что ты такая смелая и что ты так верна своей хозяйке. Никто из моих знакомых не посмел бы так со мной заговорить, - сказал Эндимион, а потом задумчиво добавил, - Может быть ты и права - я веду себя как эгоист, я подумаю над твоими словами. - Он поочередно поцеловал обе мои руки. - Как тебя зовут? - лаского спросил он, упрямо глядя мне в глаза.

- С...Се...

- Нет, не надо, не говори...

Этот гад, пользуясь тем, что я была в ступоре, обнял меня и поцеловал. Мощный звук оплеухи прокатился по саду. Я понеслась к своему окну, взметая клубы пыли. Добежав до окна, я почувствовала себя в относительной безопасности.

Мдяяяяяя, мстительница из меня, скажем так, не очень хорошая вышла... и почему я не могу мыслить трезво, когда он рядом? Хорошо еще, что он не последовал за мной! А-то еще немножко в его обществе, того и гляди влюблюсь...Этого еще не хватало! Ну я и вляпалась! Хуже просто быть не может!

Послышались шаги, хруст веток а затем и зов. Я застыла.

- Где ты? Отзовись!

Очевидно, может... Долго не раздумывая я сиганула в окно и быстро нырнула под одеяло.

- Почему, почему ты ушла? - услышала я тихий стон. - Я… я люблю тебя! Я не хотел тебя обидеть…

Э, нет, так не пойдет…что же мне делать? Я хотела завтра в образе Серенити презрительно бросить ему в лицо факт, что понравившейся ему служанкой была я, и насладиться своим триумфом, разглядывая выражение его перекосившегося лица. А теперь мне…Металлия, почему же мне так больно? Неужели я влюбилась в этого высокомерного нахала? Он думает, что я служанка Серенити, если я ему завтра скажу правду, он не простит меня, он…он меня возненавидит! Нет, все что угодно, но только не это! С другой стороны он так или иначе все узнает, как же быть? Мне нужен совет! Но к кому обратиться? К Хару? Нет, если он узнает, что я шастала ночью по саду, он меня задушит без дальнейших расспросов. Рей? Нет, она скажет, что я дура. Мако? Нет, она даст в глаз. Мина? Нет, она начнет вздыхать что-то типа "о запретная любовь, как это роматично!" Да для нее все романтично! (сказывается дружба с амурами) Вдруг меня осенило – Ами! Кто если не она сможет дать дельный совет? Итак, включив форсаж, я помчалась искать ее комнату. И я ее нашла, правда сначала, получила туфлю, тяжеленную книгу с рецептами и подушку соответственно от разбуженных Рей, Мако и Минако.

- Амиииииииии, - заорала я ворвавшись в ее комнату. Ами вскочила в постели.

- Что? Где пожар? Мне надо перевоплатиться! - она стала лихорадочно искать жезл для перевоплощений.

- Нет, нет, Ами, не надо! Все в порядке! Мне просто нужен твой совет.

- И только? - Ами сонно плюхнулась обратно. - А до утра это не потерпит? - с мольбой в голосе спросила повелительница воды.

Я отвернулась. От отчаяния у меня потекли слезы.

- Да, конечно, прости, что разбудила…

Утро. Птички поют, аромат цветов наполняет все пространство. "Как прекрасна земля" - подумала я, потягиваясь и сладко зевая. Сев в постели я взяла с тумбочки зеркальце и расческу.

- Ой, ну что за заплаканный вид! Какие у меня красные глаза!Стоп…

Воспоминания о происшествиях вчерашней ночи обрушились на меня подобно водопаду.

-Та-ак, - скомандывала я себе, - соберись! Уже утро, сейчас ты пойдешь к Ами, и воительница воды и мудрости тебе поможет! Все будет хорошо!

Времени на переодевание не было, поэтому я использовала ручку для перевоплощений. Эффект был непревзойденным. Заплетенные в мои оданго белые лилии как нельзя кстати подходили к белому облегающему платью.

Ами в ее комнате не было, девочки и Хару тоже куда-то пропали. Совсем раздосадованная, я потопала обратно в свою комнату. На тумбочке меня ждал завтрак. Рядом с подносом я нашла письмо.

"Доброе утро, зайка! (Как же, доброе…) Лорды пригласили девочек на прогулку показывать достопримечательности Земли (Что? Без меня?) Тебя я будить не стал - ты та-ак сладко спала! Кстати, ты знаешь, что храпишь? (Грр...) Ладно, ладно шучу! Короче, чтоб в 12:00 была у входа в замок, мы должны к ним присоединиться! Опоздаешь - убью!

Твой Хару"

Какая наглость! Итак, у меня еще целых полчаса. Положив письмо в карман, я пошла к озеру гулять. Все-таки мне нужно успокоиться перед тем как сказать принцу правду. И чего это я так беспокоюсь? Ведь это он принял меня за служанку, а я просто не хотела чтобы он разочаровался в своих умственных способностях. ^_^ И потом - я хотела назвать свое имя, так он же не дал мне возможности! Я достала из кармана письмо Харуки. Эх, хорошо сейчас девочкам, они любуются красотами земли…

- Ты…

Я оцепенела.

- Ты снова пришла сюда. Значит, тебе не безразличното что случилось вчера? Ведь так?- в его голосе сквозила надежда.

"Давай, Сере, ты можешь!" - подбодрила я себя, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

- Эндимион я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

В следуюшую секунду он подплыл ко мне(иначе не скажешь) и обнял нежно-нежно.У меня не было другого выбора, кроме как ответить на его обьятия.

- Я должна кое-что тебе сказать, - повторила я.

Он посмотрел на меня не размыкая обьятий.

- Не надо.

- Но…

- Ничего не говори. Главное, что ты здесь.

- Эндимион, послушай…

- Все остальное не имеет значения, – с этими словами он меня поцеловал. Мои слабые попытки вырваться из его обьятий кончились тем, что я обняла его еще крепче.

- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, - а ты любишь меня?

- Энди я…

- Как-как? – засмеялся он.

- Что как?

- Как ты меня назвала?

- Энди, а что? - он что, глухой что-ли?

- Вроде и друзья меня так называют, но у тебя получается как-то подругому. Ласковее.

Мдяяя…

Он снова хотел меня поцеловать, но я прикрыла его губы ладонью.

- А это что?- спросил он уставившись на письмо в моей руке. (Металлия! Это же письмо Харуки…)

- Да ничего оссобенного,- я попыталась спрятать письмо, но он был быстрее.

- Отдай! - я пыталась отнять у него письмо, но он не позволял. Я обреченно опустила голову. Все, сейчас он все поймет, не дурак же…он узнает, что я и есть та, которую он так презирает.

Его глаза быстро пробежали по листку.

- Что… - он уставился на меня, - что это значит?

- Эндимион, именно об этом я и хотела поговорить. Пойми - я не хотела тебе врать, просто так получилось…

- Просто так получилось? Ты встречаешься с принцем Урана, целуешься со мной, и говоришь, что так получилось?

Я облегченно вздохнула. Металлия, да он просто ревнует. Какой же он все-таки дурак!

- С чего ты взял эту глупость? – спросила я лаского положив руку ему на плечо. Он сдернул мою руку. Металлия, с какой ненавистью он на меня смотрел!

- Не строй из себя дурочку. И так все ясно! – закричал он.

- Во первых не кричи на меня, а во вторых ты очень жестоко ошибаешься! Мы с Хару просто друзья! Прошу - поверь мне!

- И с каких пор хранитель талисмана называет тебя "зайкой", а ты его - "Хару"?- бросил он с сарказмом, смешанным с ненавистью.

- Это не твое дело, - зло процедила я.

- Тогда о чем же ты хотела поговорить?

Металлия побери! Сколько ненависти в словах, глазах и движениях!

- Уже ни о чем. Не веришь, и не надо! - я повернулась и зашагала прочь.

Вот гад! Несколько минут назад признавался мне в любви, а сейчас даже не хочет выслушать!

- Конечно, зайчик, скачи к своему Хару, он тебя заждался! - бросил он мне в след.

Я обернулась.

- Ты сказал, что любишь меня…Какой же ты лжец!

"Сама не лучше", – сказал внутренний голос, - "скажи ему кто ты!"

"Тебя еще не хватало!"

Эндимион не ответил.Он стоял опустив голову и стиснув кулаки. Я не могла больше сдерживать слезы.

"Нашла время!"- не унимался внутренний голос.

Эндимион поднял на меня взгляд, и мне показалось, что он сейчас заплачет, столько боли было в его глазах.Он испытывающе смотрел на меня.

Не в силах больше на него смотреть, я побежала к условленному с Хару месту. Он стоял там и нельзя сказать, что он был настроен оптимистически. Увидев меня плачушей, он переменился в лице. (Я совсем ослепла от слез или его бесстрашное лицо искозилось от испуга?) Я бросилась в его обьятия и зарыдала пуще прежнего. Он неуклюже гладил меня по голове, пытаясь успокоить.

- Сере, что случилось? - почти кричал он.

Что случилось? Что случилось? Неужели не видно, что мне разбили сердце?

- Хару… пойдем отсюда, прошуууу! - взвыла я и снова уткнулась лицом в его рубашку.

- Посмотри мне в глаза! – он чуть приподнял мою голову за подбородок. Его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего тому, кто меня обидел. Хару казался еще более обеспокоенным.

- Лгунья, - услышала я голос полный презрения и боли. Все еще обнимая Харуку я обернулась.

Эндимион стоял невдалеке сжав руки в кулаки .

- Лгунья, - повторил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

-Это из-за него? – воин ветра был немногословен.

Мне стало жутко. Еще никогда в голосе Хару, моего Хару, который всегда был мне старшим братом, я не слышала СТОЛЬКО ненависти. Я подняля на него взгляд. Ужас! Никогда еще его глаза не горели ТАКИМ гневом.

- Хару? - с опаской глядя на него? я стала трясти его за плечи. Наконец он снизошел до меня.

- Подожди меня здесь, я с ним сейчас поговорю, и сразу же вернусь… - нежно поцеловав меня в лоб он засучил рукава и направился в сторону Эндимиона.

Знаю я эти разговоры… Они начинаются с драки и кочаются если не смертью врага, то полным нокаутом оного.

Пробовать догнать Харуку не имело смысла (А вы когда-нибудь пробывали догнать ветер?) Вдруг меня посетила сумасшедшая идея.

- Хару, - душераздирающе крикнула я. Тот обернулся на мой зов. Схватившись за сердце, я упала на землю.

- Зайка!- выдохнул он и быстрее ветра помчался в моем направлении (этого я не видела, но зато услышала свист ветра.)

Но кроме его шагов я услышала и другие шаги. Неужели Энди тоже прибежал? Значит, ему все-таки на меня не наплевать…

Хару, опустившись на колени, приподнял мою голову.

- Сере, -встревоженно произнес он, - что с тобой?

Эх, вселенная в моем лице теряет великую актрису! Доблесный воин Урана готов был заплакать от отчаяния. Мне даже стало совестно…Прости Хару, но я не хочу стать вдовой Энди, даже не став его женой!

Эндимион не был таким быстрым, как Харука, да и стоял он дальше, по-этому добежал до меня на несколько секунд позже и (слава Богу) не услышал, как Харука меня назвал. Он буквально рухнул на колени перед моим (по его мнению бездыханным) телом.

- Хару, братик (ведь надо же было внести ясность, а то некоторые дураки, ну не будем же тыкать пальцем в Эндимиона, не вникают в наши с Харукой отношения), - выдохнула я, чуть приоткрыв глаза.

- Зайка, ты жива! Как же ты меня напугала! - он обнял меня так, что я чуть дух не испустила.

- Хару, все хорошо, - тихо застонала я.

Пока воин ветра вне себя от счастья обнимал меня, я посмотрела на Энди. Взгляд полный отчаяния и страха. Мне стало больно.

- Зайка, что же ты?– Харука все никак не мог успокоиться.

Я сделала вид, будто снова теряю сознание.

- Надо позвать лекаря, - Хару уже собирался бежать за помощью

- Нет, не надо…Хару, - *стон*, - отнеси меня в мою комнату, - *стон*, -прошу! У меня просто сердце кольнуло.

Да, и не слова лжи! Вот как представила себе Эндимиона в лучшем случае без зубов и с фингалами, так сразу и кольнуло!

Харука взял меня на руки и, не обращая внимания на Эндимиона, понес меня во дворец. При входе я одним глазком посмотрела на все еще стоящего на коленях Эндимиона. "Прости Энди…"

Хранитель осторожно положил меня на мою кровать. Я устало приоткрыла веки.

- Хару…

- Да, Сере, я слушаю,- он сжал мою руку в своих ладонях.

- Обещай мне… обещай, что ты ему не причинишь вреда!

- Шшш… не думай ни о чем, - сказал он, нежно погладив тыльной стороной руки мою щеку, - отдыхай.

- Побудь со мной! - попросила я его, так как все еще боялась за здоровье Эндимиона.

- Хорошо, - он погладил меня по голове, - а теперь спи.

Ой, что-то я намаялась сегодня. Отдохнуть не мешало бы!

Проснулась я от стука в дверь. Был уже вечер. Харука все еще был рядом. Он зло уставился на дверь.

- Кого там недобрая несет?

В комнату вошли девочки.Какие у них были испуганные лица…

- А это вы… Явились наконец-то!

- Девочки, - смогла произнести я до того, как они облепили меня со всех сторон.

- Серенити, тебе очень плохо? – взволнованно спросила Ами.

- Ты что, пироженных объелась? – спросила Рей почти плача.

Я почувствовала себя монстром. Никогда больше им не совру, никогда!

- Не надо, Рей, все хорошо! - я обняля ее крепко-крепко.

- Харука, чего ты им наговорил? - зло уставилась я на него.

- Я только сказал, что ты потеряла сознание и что тебе плохо. Разве не так?

- Но это был всего лишь обморок, с кем не случается? Надеюсь, маме ты ничего не сказал? - с опаской спросила я.

- Нет, пока что …

- Хару, не надо, не говори ей! Я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась… (кстати о волнениях) - Хару, а с принцем все…

- Я от тебя не отходил. Да все с ним хорошо, пока что…

- Ты об Эндимионе? – спросила Мина.

Я кивнула.

- Мы наткнулись на него в замке. Он метался из стороны в сторону, будто сам не свой.

- Да, - подтвердила уже пришедшая в себя Рей, - он еще налетел на Мако, случайно конечно. Правда она хотела его током шандарахнуть, чтоб под ноги себе смотрел…

- Да ничего я ему не сделала, не думай, - поспешила успокоить меня Макото, - не успела, мы к тебе спешили!

Уф, пронесло. У Мако удар тоже далеко не слабый…

- Что случилось-то? – спросила Ами, - он тебя обидел, да?

Нет, не верю своим ушам! В голосе Ами, самой скромной, самой доброй из моих подруг сквозила угроза в адрес моего Эндимиона…(кхм, неужели до сих пор моего?)

- Нет, нет, Ами, это я во всем виновата…

Внезапно я приняла решение.

- Девочки, я должна написать одно письмо, а потом я вам все расскажу, ладно?

- Хорошо, - ответила за всех повелительница грома и начала всех выталкивать наружу.

- Хару, - позвала я, - останься!

Тот коротко кивнул. Я присела на кровати и взяв бумагу и ручку (вообще ручка для перевоплащений – хорошая вещь), начала писать письмо.

"Дорогой Эндимион! Со мной все в порядке, (если тебя это вообще интересует) не беспокойся. Я прошу тебя не искать меня. Если ты захочешь со мной поговорить, то приходи завтра утром в 10:00 к озеру. Я должна сказать тебе очень важную вещь. Обещай, что выслушаешь меня до конца! (Завтра ты узнаешь мое имя…надеюсь ты меня не возненавидишь…)"

Я сложила письмо и отдала Харуке, который недоуменно смотрел на меня, так-как успел прочесть письмо.

-Хару, пожалуйста, передай это письмо Эндимиону. Только не говори ему от кого оно, или… вообще лучше ничего не говори, и не отвечай на его вопросы! – попросила я.

- Ладно, - коротко ответил он и вышел из комнаты. Девочки вошли обратно и стали удобно устраиваться у моей постели.

Я глубоко вздохнула и набрав в легкие побольше воздуха начала рассказывать всю правду начиная с подслушанного разговора. По мере рассказа глаза девочек становились все шире и шире. Когда я дошла до места поцелуя с Эмдимионом, Ами упала со стула.

- То есть,- помогая Ами подняться сказала Мако, - когда он тебя целовал, он думал, что ты служанка? И этот гад еще просил у королевы твоей руки?

Мина, достав свой оранжевый платок–скатерть, начала, вздыхая и стирая несуществующие слезинки с глаз, приговаривать "как это романтично!", за что и получила локтем в бок от Рей.

- Что? – обиженно спросила она, - разве не так?

- Ты не отвлекайся, рассказывай, - скомандовала мне Рей.

Итак я продолжила рассказ. Дойдя до места нашей ссоры и неоправданных обвинений Энди я остановилась.

- А потом? - четыре пары глаз с нескрываемым любопытством уставились на меня.

- Ну, это…оно… вообщем Харука понесся едо убивать, а я….ну я упала… Потом Хару принес меня сюда, ну а дальше вы сами знаете…

Закончив расссказ, я перевела взгляд с одной подруги на другую. Рей выглядела рассержанной, Минако "рыдала", уткувшись лицом в платок, Мако сочувствующе смотрела на меня, а Ами, облакотившись о мою постель, о чем – то усиленно размышляла.

- А что было в письме? Ты написала о том, кто ты на самом деле и что не выйдешь за него? - неожиданно спросила она.

- Нет, я назначила ему встречу… Завтра я ему все расскажу.

- Но ведь он изменял тебе! То есть изменял с тобой же, но… - Минако не закончила фразу.

- Серенити, ты что, спятила? - Рей была расержана не на шутку.

- И в правду, - Мако осуждающе зыркнула на меня, - хочет жениться на тебе ради процветания своей планеты, и в то же время заигрывает с твоей служанкой, то есть с тобой… Тьфу, запуталась совсем!

- В том- то и дело, Мако. Он любит ее, ее настоящую. Он уверен, что у них нету будущего, но не смотря на это продолжает любить, - сказала Ами. Как же мне хотелось верить в это…

- Девочки, вы ведь не сердитесь на меня? – с надеждой спросила я.

- Нет, что ты! - обняв меня сказала Минако, - ведь ты же хотела сказать ему кто ты, это он не дал тебе сказать, все лез целоваться!

- Что ты все время ее оправдываешь? Единственное, что она сделала правильно - так это дала ему пощечину!

- Рей, ну я не отрицаю. То, что я сделала, было подло… но я не хотела, что бы все вышло вот так!

Я вздохнула. А что если Эндимион не захочет меня выслушать? Э, нет, так не пойдет, нельзя раскисать! Ну не простит он мне моей лжи, ну и что с того? Ведь это же не конец света? Или все-таки конец?

Мои размышления прервал хлопок двери, оповещающий о возврощении Харуки.

- Ну и как? - переключили мы на него все внимание.

- Все хорошо, письмо отдал.

Что-то он слишком немногословен и угрюм. Ой, не нравится мне это…

-Хару, что - то не так? - с опаской спросила я. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

Вдруг мне представилась следующая картина: Похороны Эндимиона…звучит похоронный марш…я, облаченная в длинное черное платье, кладу букет кроваво-красных роз на его гроб…Минако стоит рядом и, рыдая в свой неизменный платок, протягивает что-то вроде: "какая несчастная любовь!".

Я отогнала это глупое видение мотнув головой.

- Хару! - я едва ли не переходила на ультразвук, - что ты с ним сделал?

- Да ничего я ему не сделал! - как то с обидой выдал он, - у него был такой жалкий вид, что даже убивать расхотелось! - с еще большей дасадой выпалил он.

- Ну не томи, Харука! - взвыла Мина. Как покровительнице всех влюбленных, ей не терпелось узнать конец сей "душераздирающе-романтичной новеллы".

- Я весь замок облазил, пока нашел этого нытика! Он сидел в каком-то углу и запустив руки в волосы бормотал что-то вроде "прости… люблю… никогда не прощу себе… больше жизни…" и т.д и т.п. Прям тряпка, честное слово! А как хотелось его по стенке размазать! - мечтательно протянул Хару.

- Хару хватит! - разрыдалась я. Хару прямо свист поднимая кинулся ко мне, обнял и принялся успокаивать.

- Все, все, все! Успокойся!

- Хару, а он что-то сказал, когда ты ему отдал письмо? - вытирая слезы задала я терзаюший меня вопрос.

- Ну прочел он его с видом великомученника и с тем же видом смотря в никуда выдал "обещаю…" и стал осыпать поцелуями письмо! Еще чуть-чуть и он бы разрыдался…Тьфу, тряпка!

- Хару! - подняла я на повелителя ветра прогневанный взгляд, после чего последний закатил глаза и протараторил что-то вроде "больше не буду". Вдруг его лицо приняло задумчевый/серьезный/суровый вид.

- Девочки, выйдите на минутку, нам с Сере надо поговорить…

Ой-ей… все, сейчас начнет выпытывать про Эндимиона. Прощайте девочки! Я вас всех любила, даже Рей…

Мина недоуменно смотрела на Харуку, который становился все злее и злее.

- А ну пошли вон! – заорал он и топнул ногой так, что девочек как ветром сдуло.

Мдя… не ожидала от них такой скорости!

- Я вижу Сере, тебе уже лучше. А раз так, то будь добра, объясни мне, простому смертному, что происходит и что значит содержание этого глупого пись… кхм, важного документа, который я передал принцу?

Не знаю какие мысли посетили его голову насчет того, что я должна сказать Эндимиону, но явно не хорошие…

- Хару, не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но правда в том, что…

И я еще раз рассказала о том, что было прошлой ночью.

Эпизоды с поцелуями я пропустила (жить очень хочется! Я слишком молода, что бы умиреть!)

- Я хотела ему сказать кто я, но он не хотел слушать! Я обиделась и убежала. А сегодня я опять его встретила в саду, пока ждала тебя. Ну, он увидел эту глуп.. кхм, твою записку, прочел ее, и вместо того, чтобы понять кто я, этот дурень сделал вывод, что мы с тобой встречаемся, взбесился и…

Я подняла на на него взгляд. Мдяяя, не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу воина Урана в таком состоянии. Сказать, что он покраснел, значит не сказать ничего.

- Ну, короче, он взбесился и устроил мне сцену ревности, я разрыдалась, убежала, потом столкнулась с тобой. Вот и все.

Харука стал медленно отходить от шока.

- Да таких врушек как ты… таких тряпок, как он… да таких как вы отстреливать надо! - спустя некоторое время выдавил он.

- Да ладно тебе, Хару! – сказала я лаского улыбнувшись.

- Из – за вас я сегодня успел постареть лет эдак на 10. И ладно, подумаешь записка, но зачем меня-то впутывать и закатывать сцену ревности? Еще Мичиру узнает…

- Что, что? Неужели доблесный и бесстрашный Хранитель талисмана, избранный воин планеты ветров испугался беззащитной девушки? – елейным голосом спросила я.

- Беззащитной? - Харука чуть не подавился воздухом, - Ни Металлии ты о ней не знаешь! Безо всяких вопросов утопит!

- А кто тебя просил писать такие письма? И кстати, - сощурив глаза сказала я, - что там за глупости были насчет того, что я храплю? - я потянулась за подушкой, дабы кинуть ею в этого нахала.

- Эээ, ну… зайка, - сказал он попятившись, - так этож я так, пошутил…

- Ах пошутил? - подушка полетела в его наглую рожу, но к сожалению, он успел спрятаться за дверью. Я схватила расческу, чтобы запустить и ее, и тут заметила, что моего завтрака нет. Эх, зря я утром не поела…

- Слышь, шутник, поесть принеси а, - немного остыв, попросила я.

- Еще чего? Сначала давай в меня подушками кидаться, а сейчас "поесть принеси"? - передразнил он.

Я сделала обиженную мордочку. Он сразу же смягчился. Еще бы, способ утвержденный годами практики.

- Ладно, сейчас что - нибудь принесу…

Утром вставать совсем не хотелось. Во первых, потому что утро у меня вместо привычных 12 часов началось в 9. Во вторых, потому что через час предстоял тяжелый разговор с Эндимионом. А в третьих, у меня было плохое предчувствие насчет вышеупомянутого разговора, и даже чудесный завтрак в постель не поднял моего настроения. Энди, только бы ты меня простил. Я на все готова лишь бы…

От моих раздумий меня оторвала Мина влетев в мою комнату аж быстрее Харуки. Да, да без преувеличений. С воплями "Я выхожу замуж!" Минако кинулась мне на шею.

- И вот, - задыхаясь от волнения, говорит Мина, - просыпаюсь я утром от настойчевого стука в дверь. Уже хотела послать стучавшего в самую далекую точку галактики, как вдруг слышу его голос, взываюший ко мне: "О великая богиня любви, несравненная Венера, открой передо мною дверь в свое сердце!"

Как потом признался смущенный Кунсайт, он всего лишь постучался и спросил, могут ли они поговорить. Мне пришлось 10 раз выслушивать и лицезреть в исполнении Минако (причем она играла и себя и Куна), как именно Кун признавался ей в любви и как просил стать его женой, и при этом все время тыкала своим обручальным кольцом мне в лицо.

Когда она начала показывать сцену в 11–ый раз, я не выдержала и просто выбежала из комнаты. В конце концов я опаздываю…

Мина не сразу заметила мое отсутствие но потом, ничуть не потеряв энтузиазма, кинулась мимо меня в сторону комнат остальных девочек. Мысленно пожелав им терпения, я потопала к озеру. Эндимион уже был на месте. Он смотрел куда-то в даль с отсутствующим выражением лица.

- Энди, - тихо позвала я.

Он резко повернулся в мою сторону. В его руке была красная роза. Он подошел и обнял меня нежно и осторожно, будто боялся причинить мне боль.

- Как ты?- его голос дрожал.

- Все хорошо, - сказала я поглаживая его непослушные волосы.

Он посмотрел мне в глаза, потом чмокнул в лоб и сказал "прости меня…"

- Все хорошо, - тупо повторяла я.

- Прости меня, я просто глупый ревнивец, незаслуживающий твоей любви, - горько выдавил он.

- Это не так Энди, это не так! Я люблю тебе, очень люблю! - поспешила уверить его я.

- Ты выйдешь за меня? - он протянул мне розу.

Меня как током ударило. Я машинально взяла розу.

- Кунсайт женится на принцессе Венеры и теперь Земля получит поддержку и без моей женитьбы. Теперь для нашей любви нет преград.

Он попытался поцеловать меня, но я быстро взяв себя в руки отстранилась.

- Эндимион, я должна тебе кое-что сказать, что тебе не понравится, - твердым голосом сообщила я, - Я хотела рассказать тебе еще в нашу первую встречу, но,- мой голос осекся, слезы подступали к глазам.

Он попытался обнять меня, чтобы успокоить, но я отошла от него на несколько шагов.

- Я не та за кого ты меня принимаешь! - выпалила я. - Я вовсе не служанка твоей бывшей невесты!

Его глаза расширились.

- Я… я и есть твоя бывшая невеста.

Теперь как током ударило его.

- Ты же шутишь, ведь так? – с надеждой спросил он. - Это не может быть правдой, вы… вы совсем разные.

- Но это так, Эндимион! - слезы все-таки потекли. - Я обещала сказать тебе свое имя. Так вот, меня зовут Серенити…

Все время я говорила опустив голову. Теперь же я подняла на него глаза. Металлия, Металлия, Металлия! Он стоял безвольно опустив голову и руки.

- Как… как ты могла так со мной поступить? - с большим усилием выдавил он.

Мне стало больно. От отчаяния я сжала розу в руке и острые шипы врезались мне в кожу.Он резко поднял голову. Эндимион посмтрел на меня с ТАКОЙ ненавистью, в сравнении с которой вчерашнее его поведение казалось легкой неприязнью.

- Ты хотела поиздеваться надо мной, да? - горько бросил он. - Не молчи, - закричал он. В его голосе ненависть граничила с отчаянием.

- Это совсем не так! - плакала я.

Приблизившись Эндимион поднял руку. Я закрыла лицо руками и застыла в ожидании удара, но он безвольно опустил руку и повернулся ко мне спной.

- Я не хотела этого, Энди… просто мне было обидно, ведь ты ничего обо мне не знал, но из-за своего предубеждения ты говорил обо мне гадости... Кто над кем издевался? Говори же! - закричала я. Мне так и хотелось упасть на траву и зарыдать. - Я была тогда в саду и все слышала. Я слышала, как ты говорил, что даже видеть меня не хочешь! После услышанного моя гордость не позволила мне проглотить обиду. А тебе на моем месте не было бы больно? Отвечай же! - взмолилась я.

- Зачем ты не сказала мне кто ты тогда, в саду, зачем устроила этот спектакль? Сере, за что ты так со мной?

Он все еще стоял ко мне спиной, прислонившись к дереву, и при каждом "зачем" бил кулаком по дереву.

- Я хотела Энди, но ты не дал мне договорить… ты сказал, что не хочешь ничего знать! Это твои слова. Разве следующим утром я не пришла, чтобы сказать тебе правду? И ты снова сказал, что тебя ничего не интересует.

- Хватит! – он обернулся. – Замолчи! Я не могу больше тебя слушать! Ты издевалась надо мной, смеялась над моими чувствами, когда я сходил с ума от мысли, что нам не суждено быть вместе!

- Ты не прав, Энди! Я люблю тебя, люблю больше жизни!

Длящаяся лишь секунду тишина рассеялась от звонкого звука пощечины. Он все-таки меня ударил. Не сильно, но… Я знаю, он не хотел причинить мне боли, просто я его уже довела…

"Так тебе и надо!" - опять влез внутренний голос. Знаю! И без тебя!

Я закрыла лицо руками.Эндимион отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

- Ты обещал… ты обещал выслушать меня до конца! - закричала я в отчаянии.

Он остановился, потом стремительным шагом приблизился ко мне. Он уже хотел обнять меня, как вдруг до меня донеслось непоправимое "Твердь, разверзнись!". Уже перевоплащенная Сейлор Уран послала свою атаку на Эндимиона. Я только и успела обвить шею Эндимиона, когда атака настигла меня.

- Нет! – закричали они оба. Но было уже поздно. Роза выпала из моей руки… я начала оседать на пол, но Энди вовремя меня подхватил. "Как же тепло в твоих обьятьях…" успела подумать я, перед тем как отключиться на неопределенное время.

Я проснулась в своей комнате, в окружении подруг, Хару, и… и моего Энди. Мои мысли начали проясняться.

"Энди, почему ты плачешь? Я не хочу видеть твои слезы, я хочу видеть лишь твою улыбку!" Но произнести этого я не смогла. Сил не хватало. Да, я знаю, что у Харуки рука тяжелая, но не настолько же! "Не забывай, атака Урана за раз убивает 10 демонов!" - не применул напомнить внутренний голос. Спасибо за информацию, впредь буду иметь в виду!

Заметив, что я пришла в себя, Рей, которая, вися на шее Мако, обильно поливала слезами оную, закричала "Сере!", и, заключив пострадавшую в объятья, переключила поток своих слез на меня.

Сейчас утону! А еще меня плаксой обзывала! Вот народ! Я еще жива, а они уже оплакивают! Не умру, и не надейтесь!

- Рей, - кое-как выдала я.

- Прости, - размыкая объятия сказала она.

Я попыталась, нет, не присесть, а только приподнять голову, но у меня сразу же потемнело перед глазами, и я сразу же отказалась от новых попыток.

- Сере, тебе очень больно? - такой глуп… пардон, бестактный вопрос мог задать только один человек – Минако.

Я медленно/неопределенно мотнула головой, что переводилось так: "А как, по твоему, дорогая моя, после удара Урана может быть не очень больно? "

Кстати о последнем… я перевела взгляд на него, и мне захотелось, чтоб у меня снова потемнело перед глазами. Я не хочу видеть моего Хару таким… нет, он не плакал, просто по его щекам струились слезы. С большим трудом я выдохнула "Ха…ру…ка…"

Последний оторвал от меня Рей, и я уже мысленно хотела его поблагодарить, как вдруг "Металлия, только не это!", он обнял меня еще крепче.

- Сере… зайка… прости… - выдавил он дрожащим голосом.

Ага, щас.Вот как задушишь, так сразу и прощу!

- Воздуха, - взмолилась я.

- Что, - озабоченно спросил воин ветра, вопросительно хлопая ресницами.

Неожиданно до него дошел смысл моей мольбы и он отскачил от меня, при этом сбив Мину и Ами, чьи лица не были видны из под платков. Макото, Рей и Эндимиону повезло - они находились по другую сторону моей постели. Мои легкие бладодарно расширились.

Рей, которая уже немного пршла в себя, принялась на меня орать.

- Дура, тупица, идиотка! Как, как, скажи на милость, ты до такого додумалась? Ты же могла умиреть!

Спасибо за внимание и заботу, Рей. И не капли уважения и жалости к тяжело раненной.

- Если бы не дар принца, то ты бы уже была на том свете! - заявила она и мне показалось, что она готова меня туда доставить!

И еще раз спасибо за то, что ты развеяла мои сомнения на счет моей жизнеспособности!

- Э… - не получилось, - Эн..- да что же со мной? - Энди! - простонала я.

- Я здесь. Сере, -он чуть сжал мою руку, и я почувствовала, что раны от шипов уже нет.Я причинила ему столько боли, а он отдавал мне свою энергию, чтобы спасти от смерти…

Его глаза были еще были влажными. От взгляда Энди, у меня потекли слезы.

- Не надо, не плачь, прошу! - прямо взвыл он и зарылся лицом в мои волосы. - Я не могу больше видеть твои слезы, просто не могу…

Я хотела сказать ему, как сильно я его люблю, и как больно МНЕ видеть ЕГО слезы, но вместо этого я смогла выдавить только "люблю…" Энди посмотрел на меня с небывалой нежностью, и на миг я почувствовала в себе небывалую силу. Внутренний голос скомандывал мне "Ты сможешь!", и только я попыталась присесть, как перед глазами запрыгали зайчики, и я отрубилась на весь последующий день.

Прийдя в себя утром, я пришла к выводу, что, пожалуй, не стоит так уж и доверять этому глупому внутреннему голосу. На тумбочке стояла ваза с букетом красных роз.

Энди, если бы ты только знал, как ты мне дорог. Да ради тебя я готова подставиться под тысячу атак Сейлор Урана, и даже под пресловутое "Глубокое погружение" Сейлор Нептун, которого так боится вышеупомянутый Харука.

Вскоре послышался неуверенный стук в дверь, и через некоторое время в комнату вошел мой Эндимион. Я закрыла глаза. Он опустился на одно колено перед моей кроватью и взял меня за руку. Я ощутила теплоту, он снова передавал мне свою энергию.

- Энди, - сказала я открыв глаза и обрадовалась, что голос меня снова не подвел.

- Сере, моя милая, Сере, - выдохнул он и обнял меня аж сильнее Харуки.

- Задушишь! - прохрипела я.

- Прости, любимая, прости! - сказал он, поцеловав меня в щеку, отстранился.

- Энди, так ты простил меня? – со слезами на глазах и надеждой в голосе спросила я.

- Это я должен просить у тебя прощенья. Это из-за меня тебе сейчас так плохо…- он виновато опустил голову.

Плохо? Это мне-то плохо? Да я, между прочим, на седьмом небе от счастья, просто потому что ты рядом!

- Со мной все в порядке, правда, - сказала я, присев. Это далось мне с трудом, но хорошо, что зайчиков на этот раз не предвиделось.

- Я люблю тебя, дурачек!

Эндимион снова меня обнял.

- Сама дура, - засмеялся он.

- ЧТО? - возмутилась я.

- Самая настоящая! И чего ты кинулась меня защищать? Я между прочим могу за себя постоять! - съязвил он.

- Ах ты нахал! Да как ты смеешь?

- Смею, моя дорогая будущая женушка, смею.

- Я вроде как еще не давала согласия, - я смущенно захлопала ресницами.

- Ну и каков будет твой положительный ответ? - поинтересовался он, нагло улыбаясь.

- Даже не знаю! Надо будет с девочками посоветоваться и с Хару… - уклончего ответила я, наслождаясь испуганным вырожением его лица.

- Да согласна я, согласна! Куда я денусь?

Его лицо просияло.

- Любимая, - сказал он и поцеловал меня.

- СЕ – РЕ – НИ – ТИ! – замок сотрясся от вопля взбешенного Харуки.

Вот нехороший человек, подглядовал через замочную скважину! Ну погоди у меня!

Легким движением руки Харука выбил дверь. За ним стояли/лежали оглушенные его криком девочки. Минако (Металлия, опять!) со своим платком, Ами с тетрадкой (спрашиваеться, зачем тетрадка-то понадобилаась?), Мако и Рей – накаутированные вместе с дверью…

- Да ладно тебе, Хару, не надо ревновать! Хочешь я и тебя разочек поцелую! - съязвила я.

У Энди выпала челюсть. Все-таки у меня слишком ревнивый женишок! Увидев вытянувшееся лицо Харуки, девочки попадали со смеху (кроме Ами, она кое-как устояла на ногах). Еще бы, это надо было видеть! Сначала он покраснел (становясь краснее самых красных роз), потом резко побледнел. Затем его как-то передернуло, (видимо он представил себе "Глубокое погружение"). Он резко мотнул головой, отгоняя мокрые мысли, в то время как челюсть Эндимиона не находила себе места.

- Ну пошутила я, пошутила! Никого я не собираюсь целовать кроме Энди!

Челюсть последнего с радостью заняла свое законное место, а Харука начал, хотя с огромным трудом, приходить в себя. Хуже всего было девочкам. Им понадобилось 10 минут, чтобы окончательно успокоиться.

- Ами, а зачем тебе тетрадь? – поинтересовалась я в целях повышения образованности.

- Для истории…для будущих покалений… - пролепетала она, густо покраснев.

- Ого, вы не только подсматривали и подслушивали, но еще и записывали! Ай-ай-ай, Харука, как ты мог? – покачивая головой спросила я. Тот уже стал закипать.

Как выяснилось при дольнейших расспросах, он просто проходил мимо, и, увидев, что девочки подсматривают, видимо решил, что ему не пристало отставать от них. Итак, он добрался до замочной скважины (как назло) именно тогда, когда мы с Эндимионом целовались, и естественно, как старший брат, решил прекратить сие недразумение.

- Сере, если ты не перестанешь ржать, то вместо свадьбы будут похороны… - зло процедил он.

Эндимион усмехнулся.

- Двойные похороны… - смерив последнего взглядом еще злее прежнего добавил воин ветра.

Мдяяя… звучало это так правдоподобно, что мне аж похоронный марш послышался. Метнув взгляд на Эндимиона, я пришла к выводу, что марш послышался не только мне…

В следующий момент, сочувственно улыбнувшись друг другу, под новые вопли еще болeе взбешенного Хару, мы с Энди поцеловались.(ну, на прощанье, конечно…)

Девочки пожелав нам долгих лет жизни, а Хранителью космического меча побольше терпения (оно ему пригодится), удалились от греха подальше, оставив жениха и невесту (скорее потенциальных покойников) на растерзание не просто злого, а очень злого Хару.

P.S. Будьте благославлены жених и невеста!


End file.
